Letting go
by hanahime090717
Summary: Len fell in love and it was with her sister! what will he do?... sorry bad at summaries! just read...


Letting go

_Hello! My name is hanahime090717! This is a story that my stressed mind gave… please enjoy the story… this is about a forbidden love that Len feels for Rin and how he will let go of this feelings to make Rin happy… thank you for trying to read this! So here is the first chapter… Heartbreaks!_

_And I don't own the Vocaloids… please remember that this is only a fanfiction… _

_**CHAPTER I: Heartbreaks!**_

I'm Kagamine Len 16 yrs old… I'm always cool and calm, I am the school's heartthrob but also the biggest jerk in school… I fell in love when I was just 14 but when I realize how impossible my love is, I kept it inside my heart and waited for her… my only family is Kagamine Rin my twin sister, she is my opposite because she is always a worrywart and happy, she was the school's genius and the school's nicest girl, even though she wears glasses she is still liked by many boys on school, students from our school says that we were perfect twins… by our parents were singers, our mother died after giving birth to Rin while our father died when someone shot him in his concert we were already 10 when he left us… Rin was traumatized by the death of our father, after that incident I promised to protect her and never leave her… for me Rin is the reason I still live… and I love her from the bottom of my heart even if I know that it is impossible because she is my sister… even though my love is one sided I will be with her…

"onii-chan wake up already! It's been 5 minutes im still here waking you up! We are going to be late! Waah!" she said as she threw the pillow on my face… "hmmm…" I mumbled as I sat in the bed, I took the alarm from the table and looked at the time it was already 6:00 in the morning but I feel bored going to school… "Len nii-chan! Stand up already!" I listen to her voice even if she was just shouting, it is a music to my ear… I scratched my hair and began to go back to sleep… she then approached me and started to undone my upper clothes and complained " sheesh Len nii-chan! It's still early you are already being lazy!" she put my polo shirt on and started to walk towards the closet… she threw my pants unto me… (it is her hobby to throw things in the story… ) I just stared at her body figure as she change her tshirt to a blouse… she started to run wild when she saw the time… "WHAT? 15 minutes already passed?" she run towards me and pulled me I was still sleepy and weary, I stood up and fell on top of her… "eh? Onii- chan you have a fever! Why didn't you tell me?" I felt her hand brushed my hair and steadied on my forhead… I suddenly replied " im alright don't worry about me…" I stood up and put on my pants… I went down and sat down by the dining table… I ate my food while she was beside me staring and holding my hand… I blushed a little and continued eating " aren't you going to eat?" I asked… " you don't need to push yourself to go to school if you can't – " I didn't let her finish her sentence when I replied " I can…" her voice was so full of worry… I got up and started to walk through the door… she just followed me quietly respecting my answer…

it was so cold the air was so freezing snow falling everywhere… I tried to look at rin, she forgot to bring her coat I took of mine and put it on her back "it's bad if you also get sick…" she looked at me angrily " you should be the one using this you are sick, then your acting as if nothing happened!" she complained… I laughed she raised her brow and asked " what's funny about it?" I just replied " nothing really… then let us share…" she held the edge of the coat and placed the other end in my back I curled my arm around her neck while the other one held the coat…

"Rin-chan! Len-chan!" a girl shouted from our back… Rin turned and saw Miku-nee chan, "Miku-nee! Ohayou!" she said cheerfully, she knows about our secret and we know its safe "ohayou! Rin-chan! Oh! Len- chan is sharing a coat with Rin-chan?" she said as she started biting her favorite food, leek… "I forgot my coat so i need to share with him…" I wasn't really listening to their talk it was way to girly… Miku nee-chan bid us goodbye because she is a senpai… she also has an affair with our homeroom teacher Kaito-sensei… " nee, she really love Kaito-sensei no…" Rin concluded..i just nodded in reply… "sensei likes her a lot too…" I said bluntly… I never meant saying those words… Rin smiled and laughed… " R-Rin…"a girl with red hair said, she was in tears "doushite Teto-chan?" she hugged me and said "Nero broke up with me!" she was crying really hard the only thing rin and I can say was "EH!" we looked at each other and comforted her "he said that he still loves me but he said that we were having a complicated love and that it is impossible! Waaah!" she cried… " I pleaded him not to leave me but he just said im sorry! I hate him!" I looked at Rin as she felt sad for her friend, I can feel the way it burdens her… "t-then I'll be going first!" I said, I ran, I want to know Nero's side why did he do that to Teto… it's not that I care about that, it's just that I don't want to see my sister that sad… when I saw Nero walking with her cousin Neru I called out "Nero!" he looked at me as i stopped infront of him I tapped his shoulder… " what happened? Why did you do that?" I was full of questions I know and I wish that my sister wouldn't feel so bad…

That afternoon Rin told me that she would be home late that's why I told Nero that he could stay in our house for the night… " hey, come in…Nero…" I offered… when I closed the door I heard footsteps from the second floor… I went upstairs and knocked at Rin's room, someone opened the door it was Rin! And for a problem she was with Teto and Neru two special girls to Nero! What a bad situation! "hey, Len! Was it –" Nero looked at Teto when she suddenly spoke " woah! You are both here! Why don't you join us as we celebrate **my sorrow of braking up after giving everything!**" as she emphasized it… I felt the growing tension in the room... everyone fell silent until someone rang the bell…

_DinDon… DinDon…_

Rin went down to check who was at the door, "MIKU-NEE!" she screamed I was worried and followed her " What happened?" as I reached the door Kaito-sensei was there holding Miku nee-chan "she was drunk" he explained… "WHY DID SHE DRUNK?" Rin shouted… she was about to grab Miku nee-chan's body when I held her back… "Rin! Don't you think your asking something personal to him?" I said as I looked into her eyes, she moved back and looked away "thank you for bringing Miku nee-chan here" I said as I took his lover away from him… "then I shall go then…" he said as he bowed, I replied by just nodding and bowing back…after he walk away I closed the door and I felt a cry from Miku nee-chan… "Kaito why?" I felt some liquid in my chest and saw her awake crying… " eh? Miku nee-chan you are awake?" I asked but she didn't replied, she was sobbing " Miku-nee are you crying?" our conversation was cut by an angry Nero stomping down the stairs " I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" he said as he wore his shoes " by the way thank you Len let's just talk some other time…" he said as he exited the house… Rin went up to check Teto and Neru, I followed her upstairs… we heard Teto cry so hard… " I didn't mean to say that! I was just feeling sad about our brake up! He didn't even explained why!" Rin looked at Teto, she was shocked bout the events occuring in our house… Miku nee-chan forced herself down and approached Teto… she sat beside Teto and hugged her "yeah! Boys hurts us! And even I can't understand why did they do this to us!" Teto looked at Miku nee-chan who was also crying, " Miku nee-chan did something happened?" Teto asked while wiping her tears away… "Kaito… he… he said… that we need to brake up! That we can't be together! Because I am his student! But I love him! Can't everyone understand that? Everybody has the right to pick the person they will love right? But why can't they accept us?" a pain and realization strucked me… _an impossible love is it really that painful?_... I turned and left the room I locked up myself in the bathroom and thought about my feelings for Rin… it was in the same boat as Miku nee-chan and Kaito-sensei's love… an impossible type… he was a teacher and she was a student… we are siblings,we can't love each other more than that because we hold the same appearance, same blood everything was the same…

"Len nii-chan? Are you in there?" she knocked, I replied " wait a minute…"… I walked towards the sink and washed my face with water… "Len nii-chan? Are you alright?" she asked, I looked at the mirror and eyed my face for a minute when suddenly Rin opened the door with the keys… "hey! Are you still sick? Are you alright?" she asked once again… I turned and glared at her " couldn't you wait outside?" I asked her with a calm voice… "but you're getting me worried! Whatever!" she said as she pout and left me there…

It was silent… the room was open I peek inside seeing no one inside… I went downstairs to check if they were there… " hmm I love the leek!" Miku nee-chan exclaimed… "Rin you're refrigerator are full of banana and oranges!" Teto said amazed from what she saw, "so? We like that it shouldn't matter right?"… "yeah you're right every one has things they like…" she said and laughed… I reached for a banana and said "good night Rin… everyone I mean" I was so exhausted and I feel my body was about to collapse I started to bite my banana and swallowed it the cycle continued when I finished the banana I threw the peel into the small trash bin by the study table and went to bed… I could feel my loves burden…

_**End Of Chapter 1!**_

_Thank you very much for reading! I wish you liked it… I'm not really a good writer but I think it turned out good please leave out a review even if you are not a member! Please wait for the next chapter… please support my story! Thank you very much…_

_I'm Hanahime090717 now signing off! _


End file.
